


Fading Light

by Nodacha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodacha/pseuds/Nodacha
Summary: The love of Zoro's life fading away





	Fading Light

Please let me go. Just let me go. I know we haven’t known each other long but I cannot stay. I will cherish our time together always. I will remember you with a smile. I would stay if I could and you know that. The decision is not up to you or me. A higher power is at work here and unfortunately, we must bend to its will. I don’t want us to part this way, I can hardly see you through my tears now. Your normally stern and stoic expression has morphed into one in deep pain and I cannot stand to see you so sad. I rather not take the easy way out but if I could do anything in this world for you right now, I’d wipe away the hurt so that you can smile once again. Though I don’t need too. Once I disappear you won’t remember me anyway, but I will always remember you. I’ll return home to my own world while you continue to have marvelous adventures with your crew that you love like family unaware of everything we once shared. 

 

I can see it in your eyes that the memories are fading as I slip further and further away. My senses are dulling at this point, but I can tell you’re screaming, pleading for me to stay. To stay and watch yours and everyone else’s dreams finally come true. I can feel it in my bones when you say that we’re family now, crew mates, Nakama. I can even see the inkling of tears forming at the corner of your single remaining eye. I smile fondly at you as I weakly raise my hand to gently caress your cheek. Swiftly your large calloused hand reaches up to cover my much tinier one. As gently as I touched you, you squeeze around my palm turning it ever so slightly to allow you to kiss the center. I’m crying harder now at the tenderness I’ve never known you to display. I can feel more then hear you whisper words, “stay with me, please just stay with me. Don’t go, don’t leave us. I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

 

Your admissions shock me as my sense of sight disappears completely and I weakly but desperately reach towards you to pull you closer. I nuzzle into your neck as you embrace me. My body is fading now and turning into small orbs of golden light. I struggle to find my voice. Using the last of my energy I tell you that I love you too. I will love you forever no matter how far apart we are. Even if you’re worlds away I won’t ever forget you or stop loving you Roronoa Zoro. 

 

And with that the remnants of my being vanish from your world, and you collapse over clutching nothing on the beautiful lawn of the Thousand Sunny. The crew watches on in despair with tears in their eyes free flowing down their cheeks as you cry silently on the grass. It takes a while, but you and the crew do move away and try to resume normal life as your memories of me are slowly eaten away by time. Once the sun rises the next morning I’ll be nothing but a pleasant dream that you cannot quiet remember. But I know I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine. One day we will see each other again. I’ll find a way back to you. Back to the crew. Back to my second family and the home my heart found with you.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> also on fanfiction.net


End file.
